Colours of the rainbow
by dutchie
Summary: Finished! Grissom, Sara and Greg and some colours? Curious? Just read and find out?
1. the mess

Title: Colours of the rainbow  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Greg, Grissom and Sara and some colours? Curious? Just read and find out?  
  
--Chapter 1--  
  
"Sanders, I'm going to kill you!" Sara shouted along to corridor.  
  
Greg ran as fast as he could towards the exit.  
  
Sara didn't watch out and collided against someone.  
  
"Jeez Sara, wanna kill me," Grissom looked at her. "What the hell did you do?" he had to suppress his laughter.  
  
"Don't you dare to laugh, and if you do I'm going to kill you," she shouted. "Did you see Greg?" she wanted revenge.  
  
"I think he just left the building," he said and looked at his watch. "Shift's over Sara, go home."  
  
"Not before I solve the problem," she said and tuned around.  
  
Grissom was curious, so he followed Sara to the DNA-lab.  
  
Sara immediately walked towards the fume hood and checked the air-filter again.  
  
"What happened in there?" Grissom wanted to know. The fume hood inside was covered in every colour of the rainbow.  
  
"Sanders!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
Sara tried to pull open the air-filter, because when Sanders little experiment blew the filter got stuck and it wouldn't open again. How hard Sara tried, the air-filter wouldn't move.  
  
"Let me try?" Grissom stuck his head in the fume hood and pulled on the filter. Suddenly the filter gave in and Grissom got covered in the mess.  
  
Sara couldn't hold it back, she laughed so hard that tears where running down her cheeks.  
  
When Grissom turned around, she had to laugh even harder.  
  
"Did you look at yourself?" Grissom wanted to know.  
  
Sara immediately stopped laughing and ran to the restroom.  
  
"Oh God," she growled. Sara ran out of the restroom towards the locker room. She needed a shower, and fast. When she came in the locker room she heard that one of showers was running.  
  
"Hey Grissom?" Sara grinned.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered back.  
  
"How is it going?" she said when she got undressed and walked into another shower.  
  
"I don't know. I hope it is coming out," he said and turned off the shower.  
  
When Grissom was dressed again he walked to the mirror and looked at himself.  
  
"Hey Sara?" he desperate tried not to laugh or cry in this case.  
  
"Yep?" she said.  
  
"It's not coming out," he sat down on the bench and waited for Sara.  
  
When she was ready, she walked to the mirror. Her hair was Red, Yellow and Blue.  
  
"Oh god, I'm going to kill Sanders!" she yelled and turned around to Grissom.  
  
"So am I," he said. His hair was Purple, Pink and Blue.  
  
"I know it not funny but it looks funny," Grissom tried to suppress his laughter. They both looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
What they both didn't know was, that it wasn't Greg's fault.  
  
TBC... ? Should I continue?  
  
A/N: This happened to me once. Some colleagues thought that it would be fun, but when I opened the air-filter not only the fume hood was painted, but the whole lab was Red, Yellow and Blue. 


	2. revenge

Title: Colours of the rainbow  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Greg, Grissom and Sara and some colours? Curious? Just read and find out?  
  
A very big hug for my beta Nepeace.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 2--  
  
When Grissom and Sara left the locker room, Ecklie just walked out of his office.  
  
"What did you two do?" Ecklie tried not laugh but failed.  
  
"We...uhm...an experiment," Grissom tried to stay calm, but his face turned slightly red.  
  
"We have to go," Sara said and pulled on Grissom's arm.  
  
When they were outside, Grissom turned to Sara.  
  
"Sanders is going to pay for this," he told her. "Wanna have breakfast?" he asked Sara.  
  
"Grissom, our hair!" she looked at him.  
  
"My place. We can plan out our revenge!" he grinned evilly.  
  
Sara looked at him and laughed. "Ok, I like that plan," she smiled and opened the door of her car and got in.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Grissom and Sara got out of their car.  
  
Grissom opened the door of his townhouse and walked inside, followed by Sara.  
  
After breakfast their put the dishes in the sink and got to their plan. After two hours of arguing, they came up with the perfect plan.  
  
******  
  
It was the beginning of shift, when Greg cautiously walked towards his lab. He didn't want to face Sara, he knew she was pissed but he didn't do anything.  
  
If something happened, then they would pay. The one who did this to his fume hood would pay.  
  
Grissom and Sara saw Greg walking towards his lab. Well, you couldn't call it walking but more like tiptoeing. He oblivious wouldn't want to see someone.  
  
Sara looked at Grissom and smiled.  
  
"After shift?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, after shift. Do you have the clothes?" he asked her.  
  
"I do. Do you have the scissors and the robe?" she smiled.  
  
"Have everything," he confirmed.  
  
"Well, lets get some work done," she said and walked towards the break room.  
  
"Hey Sara," warrick and Nick shouted when she came in. They both were playing a computer game so they didn't look at her.  
  
"Hey guys," she replied and got herself a cup of coffee.  
  
When Catherine came into the break room, she looked at Sara.  
  
"What's with the hat?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Uhm" Grissom saved her.  
  
"We have a body in a bat cave," he stated simply.  
  
Catherine looked at him. "Scared that the bats will mess up your hair?" Catherine laughed and pointed to his hat.  
  
Grissom shrugged. "Catherine you have a suicide at the Monaco," Grissom gave her the sheet and Catherine immediately went to the scene.  
  
"Warrick and Nick, you both have a homicide at a convenience store," he gave them the sheet and they went on their way.  
  
"And the both of us have a dead body in a bat cave," he looked at Sara.  
  
"How convenient," she replied and pointed at his hat.  
  
Grissom smiled and grabbed his kit. "Come on, we have work to do, and after that..." he grinned.  
  
Sara grinned to. This was going to be so good.  
  
*******  
  
After two hours Grissom and Sara were back at HQ. Their dead body was nothing more then a dead dog. Someone tried to mess with their heads.  
  
Grissom went to his office to do some paperwork and Sara disappeared into Trace-lab.  
  
When shift ended, Greg walked into the locker room to get his stuff. He hadn't seen Sara whole day. Well, today he was glad that he didn't see her.  
  
He walked outside and went to his car but before he reached his car someone grabbed him from behind and everything went black.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Do you want to know what happens to Greggo? Just wait for the next chapter. 


	3. the mistake

Title: Colours of the rainbow  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Greg, Grissom and Sara and some colours? Curious? Just read and find out?  
  
A big hug for my beta Nepeace.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 3--  
  
When Greg woke up, he didn't know where he was. When he tried to move he noticed that he was bound to a chair.  
  
"Shit, what happened?" he looked around.  
  
"You're awake?" a voice said.  
  
Someone was using helium to cover up his or her voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Greg wanted to know.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare," another voice said.  
  
"Why, what did I do?" Greg started to panic.  
  
Grissom and Sara had to keep their emotions in check.  
  
"You have the scissors?" Sara said to Grissom and laughed evilly.  
  
"Yep!" he stated simply.  
  
"What are you going to do!" Greg screamed.  
  
Grissom got the scissors and started to work out their plan.  
  
When he was finished with the scissors, Greg was already crying. He thought he was going to die.  
  
"Colours?" Grissom asked Sara.  
  
"Yep!" she handed over the hair paint.  
  
"Oh God," Greg muttered. "Just kill me now!"  
  
Sara looked at Grissom and started the laugh.  
  
"I'm finished," Grissom said and turned around to Sara.  
  
Sara looked at Greg. "Mission accomplished!" she stated.  
  
"Yep," Grissom replied.  
  
Greg tried to look at his kidnappers, but they were wearing ski masks so he could identify them.... And then everything went black again.  
  
******  
  
Next shift, Sara and Grissom walked into the break room. Catherine and Warrick were already there.  
  
"The both of you are early," Grissom said when he walked towards the coffee machine.  
  
"Why are you two still wearing a hat?" Catherine wanted to know.  
  
"The bats...messed up our hair!" Grissom looked at her.  
  
"Wha..." Catherine choked in her coffee.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara and shrugged.  
  
"Have you seen Sanders?" Warrick asked Grissom.  
  
"No, not yet," he smiled. "Why?" he was curious.  
  
"I need my results of last night," Warrick told him.  
  
Suddenly Greg walked into the break room.  
  
Everyone looked at him and burst out in laughter.  
  
"What did you do with your hair?" Warrick and Catherine couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"New hairdresser?" Sara asked him. She almost died when she said it.  
  
"I was attacked last night," he said seriously.  
  
"Attacked?" Nick said walking into the break room. When he saw Greg he burst out in laughter.  
  
"New hairdresser Greggo?" he tried to control himself but it was hard.  
  
"Fuck you, I'm looking like BA of the A-team. Shit, shit, shit!" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't had al those nice colours in it," Sara and Grissom were laughing so hard that they forgot about their own hair.  
  
Grissom removed his hat and looked at Greg. When he looked at his hat, he knew he made a mistake.  
  
"That what you get when you mess with someone else's hair," he said a little angrily.  
  
"I did not!" he yelled.  
  
"You didn't?" Sara said and removed her hat.  
  
"No!" he yelled again.  
  
"Oh god!" Nicky and Warrick said and they both ran out the break room.  
  
"Don't tell they did this," Sara looked to Greg and then to Grissom.  
  
"Well, I didn't do it," Greg said.  
  
"I'm going kill those two!" Greg yelled and ran out of the break room.  
  
TBC... 


	4. gregs plan

Title: Colours of the rainbow  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Greg, Grissom and Sara and some colours? Curious? Just read and find out?  
  
Big hug for my beta Nepeace.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 4--  
  
After shift Greg went to the locker room and cracked open Nick's and Warrick's locker.  
  
At the same moment Sara and Grissom walked in on him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Grissom demanded.  
  
"Those two are going to pay," he said angrily.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Sara wanted to know.  
  
"I'm going to exchange their shampoo against mine," he said evilly.  
  
"What did you put in it?" Grissom smiled.  
  
"Can't tell, but if they are going to wash their hair with this then they have both a nice colour in their hair," he laughed.  
  
"What colour?" Sara and Grissom said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Pink," Greg laughed. "They shouldn´t have messed with my fume hood."  
  
"Ok, but hurry up, they could be here any second," Grissom told him.  
  
As fast as Greg could, he exchanged the bottles and closed the lockers.  
  
Sara and Grissom opened their lockers and got their stuff.  
  
Greg did the same and walked out of the locker room.  
  
Warrick and Nick walked down the hall. They just came back from the scene and smelt like they've been into the sewer.  
  
"Jeez, you guys smell," Greg said and walked past them.  
  
Greg was laughing inside this couldn't get any better. He walked into the break room and waited until they where finished.  
  
Warrick and Nick walked in the locker room and walked immediately towards the showers.  
  
"You both smell," Sara said disgusting.  
  
"Yeah, we know. Are dead body was in the sewer," Warrick explained.  
  
"Well, I'm going home. See you tomorrow," Sara said and walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Grissom said and left the locker room. When he passed the break room he saw Sara and Greg sitting on the couch laughing.  
  
"I thought you were going home," Grissom told them and looked surprised.  
  
"No, we want to see them when they are finished showering," Greg said and looked at Sara.  
  
"Payback time," she laughed.  
  
"Payback time?" Catherine asked when she came into the break room and looked at Sara.  
  
Sara nodded and smiled.  
  
"What are you guys up too," Catherine looked at them.  
  
"Nothing," Greg said.  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream out of the locker room. It was Nicky.  
  
"What did you do?" Catherine wanted an explanation.  
  
Then they heard another scream. Now it was Warrick.  
  
Warrick and Nick looked at each other.  
  
"I can't believe it but..." Nick said.  
  
"It's our own fault." Warrick finished.  
  
They both walked out of the locker room and went to the break room.  
  
When they walked into the break room everybody burst out in laughter.  
  
"Nice colour," Sara laughed. She laughed so hard that she almost choked.  
  
"Thank you," Nick said and laughed himself.  
  
"Next time think before you do something like this again," Grissom now said.  
  
"Yeah I will," Nick mumbled. "How can I face my date tonight."  
  
"You have a date?" Sara looked at him.  
  
"Yeah I had a date," Nick mumbled a left the break room.  
  
"Warrick?" Catherine looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?" Warrick looked at them.  
  
"Pink looks good on you," Catherine said and started laughing again.  
  
"Thanks," he said and left.  
  
"I'm going home," Sara said and put on a hat.  
  
"Me too," Grissom said and they both left the locker room.  
  
"Kids," Catherine mumbled and left.  
  
Greg still sat in the break room.  
  
"No one messes with me," he laughed and went home.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
